Demam Hay day
by Sanada Michiru
Summary: Sasuke pikir Sakura akan bosan juga dengan game itu nyatanya tidak. Malah kekasihnya itu semakin tergila-gila bermain game Hay day sampai-sampai mengacuhkannya. Bagaimanakah cara Sasuke untuk menghentikan kekasihnya itu dari virus Hay day? oneshot


"Ayo kita pulang."

"..."

Hn... selalu seperti ini. Dan aku hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah.

**NARUTO****MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**HAYDAY****SUPERCELL**

**STORY BY SANADA MICHIRU**

**WARNING:**

Jika ada kesamaan cerita. Itu berarti di luar spengetahuan saya karena ini murni hasil tulisan saya.

**SUMMARY:**

Ketika seorang Sasuke di landa kecemburuan karena kekasihnya lebih memilih bermain game ketimbang dirinya. Bagaimakah cara Sasuke agar mendapatkan perhatian kembali dari Sakura.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**HAPPY READING**

Oke, akan aku jelaskan. Pertama aku sudah selesai rapat OSIS untuk acara festival olahraga yang akan di adakan 2 minggu lagi di sekolah. Aku yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di sibukan dengan persiapan-persiapan _**event**_ tersebut. Dan rapat tadi selesai hampir memakan waktu 2 jam. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Yang membuatku semakin kesal adalah sikap pacarku yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan smartphone warna putihnya itu.

Sekali lagi aku menghela nafas dan kali ini aku menyentuh bahunya.

"Pulang tidak?" tanyaku datar. Dan akhirnya dia menengok ke arahku.

"Ohh... Sasuke_kun sudah selesai?" Tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

Baru sadar nona? Hmm...

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku untuk pergi. Dan terdengar suaranya yang menggema di koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi.

"Sasuke_kun tunggu aku."

Kini ia sudah menyamai langkah kakiku. Tapi sedari tadi mulutnya tak bisa berhenti diam. Apalagi kalau sudah cerita game favoritenya sekarang.

"Kepalaku sakit sekali. Gara-gara baru tidur jam2 pagi." Keluhnya sambil memijat jidatnya yang lebar.

Huh, suruh siapa main game sampai selarut itu. Aku tak habis pikir membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk sebuah game. Bukannya aku tak suka game hanya saja aku tau batas mainnya. Tidak seperti gadisku ini. Yang bisa 5 jam nonstop. Gila.

"Belajar sepertinya lebih baik untukmu dari pada menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk game." Kataku sambil mencoba menasehatinya.

"Di sekolah belajar, masa di rumah aku juga harus belajar. Bisa pecah kepalaku. Game membuatku merasa senang." Jawabnya penuh hiperbola.

Oh iya ngomong-ngomong soal game. Sekarang Sakura_gadisku sedang dilanda demam Hay day. Kalian tau? Sebuah game simulasi yang diharuskan pemainnya berkebun, berjualan, membuat makanan pokoknya seperti itulah. Awalnya aku santai saja saat Sakura mengatakan kalau dia sedang tergila-gila pada Hay day. Ku pikir itu akan sama saat dulu dia juga menggilai beberapa game dan bosan dengan sendirinya.

Tapi Hay day tidak. Sudah 4 bulan lamanya Sakura belum bosan juga malah yang kulihat semakin giat dia memainkannya. Dan semakin lama sikapnya berubah. Dan aku tidak suka itu.

Dia tak lagi menggeliyat manja saat menggandengku kini tangannya lebih memilih sibuk dengan gamenya. Juga tak ada lagi telepon iseng yang sering ia lakukan untuk menanyai kabarku ' sudah makan atau belum', 'lagi ngapain' dan semacam itulah. Dan tadi dia bilang main sampai larut.

Jangan salahkan aku kalau suatu saat aku melemparkan smartphonnya itu.

"Sasuke_kun tahu Sasori?" Aku mencoba mengingatnya.

Oh orang itu. Kami pernah bertemu di ajang pertandingan basket antar sekolah tahun lalu.

"Ada apa memang?" Tanyaku penasaran. Lebih tepatnya kenapa Sakura menyebut nama Sasori seolah mereka saling kenal.

"Ternyata dia orangnya baik sekali. Kau tau kami satu lingkungan di grup Hay day. Dan dia memberiku 30 papan dan banyak makanan harga _**base price**_." Matanya berbinar seolah pemberian Sasori begitu istimewa, cih.

Aku menggeratkan gigiku kesal. Disaat seperti ini kau malah membicarakan pria lain. Sebenarnya kau ini kekasih siapa Sakura? Sekarang _**mood**_ku jadi kacau.

"Aku bisa membelikanmu segalanya asal kau tau." Kataku sombong.

"Baiklah kalau begitu berikan aku uang untuk membeli _diamond_. sekarang lagi promosi 80%." Sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

"Aku bisa memberi uang berapa saja. Tapi kalau untuk membeli _**diamond**_ di Hay day. Maaf saja aku tidak bisa."

"Katamu bisa memberiku apa saja. Pembohong." Kini tingkahnya mulai merajuk. Itu jurus andalannya kalau aku menolak permintaanya.

" Asal kau berhenti bermain game." Jawabku cuek.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa." Balasnya.

"Aku pulang."

"Okaeri Sasuke_kun."

Kudengar suara ibu yang sepertinya berasal dari dapur. Ku ganti sepatu sekolahku dengan sandal rumahan. Aku ingin cepat-cepat ke kamar.

BRAKKKK

Kututup pintu kamarku kasar dengan sengaja. Ku lempar tasku dengan sama kasarnya yang untungnya jatuh di atas kasur. Mencoba melampiaskan emosiku. Obralanku dengan Sakura berakhir dengan dia tetap tak mau berhenti bermain game sialan tersebut. Aku coba merilekskan diri. Tarik nafas dan buang perlahan. Dan itu belum cukup membantu. Sepertinya aku harus mandi air hangat.

Setelah hampir lima belas menit membersihkan diri. Kini aku sudah memakai kaos putih dan celana seperempat. Mengambil smartphone hitamku yang berada di nakas. Mencoba mengecek apakah dia memberi pesan atau tidak. Dan ternyata tidak ada satu pesanpun darinya bahkan teleponpun tidak ada. Kini jariku berada di fitur pesan singkat tapi aku bingung harus menulis apa.

'Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?'

Akhirnya aku mengirim pesan itu. Dan sekarang menunggu balasanya. Kulirik jam yang berada di smartphone ku menunjukan pukul 8 malam.

Satu menit...

Lima menit...

Sepuluh menit...

Astaga... apasih yang dia lakukan sampai tak membuka pesanku. Awas saja kau Haruno.

"Sasuke, cepat turun. Makanan malam sudah siap"

Giliran ibuku yang berteriak dari lantai satu. Dan aku bergegas pergi. Kuletakan kembali hp ku di nakas.

Setelah selesai menyantap makan malam. Aku bergegas pergi menuju kamarku. Tapi sebelum itu Itachi menghalangiku.

"Apa?" Tanyaku.

"Ish... kau ini ketus sekali. Ada yang ingin aku bicirakan. Dan kupikir kau perlu tau." Jelasnya dan aku memutar bola mata bosan. Apa yang mau ia bicarakan. Dan semoga itu penting kalau tidak. Awas saja. Emosi sedang naik asal kau tau.

"Ini tentang Sakura."Jelasnya lagi. Dan aku semakin bingung. Kenapa Itachi ingin membicrajkan Sakura.

Dia menyenderkan punggungnya di depan tembok kamarku. Sepertinya ia mencoba berpikir bagaiman cara menjelaskannya. Bahkan jari telunjuknya menggaruk pipik kirinya yang sepertinya tidak gatal.

"Bagaima yah menjelaskannya, jadi kau tau game Hay day?"

Oh God, kenapa semua orang hobi memainkan game itu. "Jadi itu yang ingin kau tanyakan? Kalau begitu aku pergi." Dan lagi lagi itachi menahan lenganku.

"Tunggu dulu. Dasar kau ini. Aku belum selesai bicara." Katanya. "Jadi aku itu satu lingkungan di game Hay day dengan Sakura. Dan sepertinya kau punya saingan baru?" lanjutnya lagi. Aku mengankat kedua alisku bertanda bingung. Saingan apa maksdunya.

Melihat aku yang menuntut penjesan. Itachi membuka mulutnya kembali. "Sasori juga satu lingkungan denganku. Sepertinya dia menyukai Sakura." Jelasnya lagi.

Kini tanganku mengepal keras. Berani sekali kau Sasori. Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam.

Aku masih terus mengecek ponselku. Dan tidak ada balasan sama sekali dari Sakura. Kuputuskan saja untuk tidur. Karena besok aku harus minta penjelasan padanya.

DRRRRTTTT...

DRRRRTTTT...

DRRRRTTTT...

Mataku terrbuka dengan susah payah. Bunyi suara telepon mengusik tidurku yang sudah lelap. Tapi setelah membaca nama pemanggil di layar telefon, rasa kantukku hilang.

"Halo Sasuke_kun? Maaf mengganggumu. Apa kau sudah tidur?"

Akhirnya Sakura menelon juga. Kulirik jam yang berada didinding kamarku menunjukan pukul setengah satu.

Bukannya menjawab, aku malah berbalik tanya padanya. "Kau belum tidur?" Apa yang dilakukannya samapai tengah malam begini belum tidur.

"Ohh... hanya bermain game sebentar. Hmm... Sasuke... maaf baru baca pesanmu." Ada nada bersalah dalam ucapannya.

"Tak apa. Cepatlah tidur, besok kita sekolah."

"Baikalah. Selamat tidur."

"Hn."

Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padanya. Tapi karena waktu yang sudah larut malam aku mengurungkannya. Besok sajalah. Dan aku kembali tidur.

Jam istirahat berbunyi, aku dan Naruto pergi ke atap gedung tempat berkumpul kami dengan yang lainnya. Setelah sampai disana ternyata sudah ada Shikamaru, Sai, Neji, Kiba Dan beberapa teman perempuan. Aku terlalu malas menyebutkannya satu persatu.

"Yoo..."

Giliran si Dobe yang berteriak. Membuat semua teman menengok kearah kami.

"Dimana Sakura dan Ino?" Tanya gadis bercepol dua Sebut saja Tenten.

"Sedang membeli beberapa makanan ringan." Jawabku. Dan duduk disamping Sai. Kami seperti membuat lingkaran.

Sebenarnya kami sering kumpul-kumpul disini. Selain makan siang bersama kadang kami mebahas seputar hal yang sedang hangat biasanya.

"Hei Naruto, kau sudah level berapa sekarang?"

Kini si Kiba membuka topik pembicaran. Entahlah soal apa. Aku tidak mengerti.

"Sudah level 27. Sekarang aku bingung mencari lingkungan." Jawab si Dobe sambil memakan ramennya.

Lingkungan? Janga-jangan...

"Gabung di lingkunganku saja. Disana masih sepi." Tawar si Kiba.

Aku memutar bola mataku bosan. Dan aku tau apa yang mereka bicarakan. Apa serunya sih main Hay day.

"Tapi aku ingin gabung di lingkungan Neji." Kata si Dobe.

"Tapi maaf lingkunganku sudah penuh." Balas Neji.

Jadi si Neji juga main game itu. Cih.

"Ayolah kosongkan ruang untukku." Pinta si Dobe tapi sepertinnya Neji tidak mau.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Ayolah..."

Sepertinya Neji lelah menghadapi si Naruto yang merengak minta gabung dilingkunganya. Kulihat dia menghela nafas dan memijat dahinya.

"Aku juga mau gabung di lingkunganmu, neji." Dan sekarang di tambah si Kiba ikut-ikutan.

"Hey teman-teman."

Sapa si blonde bersama kekasihku. Dan mereka ikut duduk bersama kami.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Sepertinya seru sekali." Giliran kekasihku yang bertanya.

"Oh ya Sakura, apa lingkunganmu?" Sepertinya si Kiba juga ingin masuk di lingkungan Sakura.

"Namanya Akatsuki dan leadernya pein. Anggotanya baru 23 orang. Kau mau ikut gabung?"

"Seru tidak di sana?"

"Lumayan. Tapi kami saling membantu. Jadi kalau salah satu anggota kami yang kena pesanan kapal yang susah kami bantu membuatnya."

"kalau begitu aku ikut gabung yah?"

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tanya kak Pein dulu." Katanya sambil berpikir.

Aku heran sekali karena hampir semuanya bermain Hay day. Kurasa ada game yang lebih seru dari Hay day.

"Main game hay day, seperti perempuan saja. Lagipula apa serunya?"

Dan semua mata tertuju padaku.

"Enak saja kau Teme. Itu game susah sekali tau." Balas Naruto tak terima dengan ucapanku. Bahkan aku melihat kilatan marah di matanya. Bukan hanya Naruto. Anak-anak lainpun ikut meminta penjelasan kenapa aku sampai bicara begitu.

"Hay day itu tidak ada tatantanganya."Jawabku asal.

"Tentu saja ada. Apa kau pernah merasakan kena permintaan kapal berupa roti, jus wortel dan krim dalam satu pesanan. Kemarin aku kena. Astaga... aku sampai tidak bisa tidur." Dan Si Kiba ikut-ikutan membalasku.

"Aku tidak main game itu."

"Pantas saja. Kalau kau tidak main jaga mulutmu."

Brengsek si Neji

Kali ini aku tidak bisa membalas perkataan mereka. Aku di kepung. Dan kekasihku malah menahan tawa. Oh tentu saja, dia kan main game itu juga. Sial.

"Sudah-sudah, cepat habaiskan makanan kita. Sebentar lagi jam pelajaran akan di mulai."

Bicara juga kau Sakura.

"Kenapa tertawa? Ada yang lucu?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa tertawa?"

"Hahahah...oke... itu gara-gara kau. Lihat tidak wajahmu sampai memerah karena tidak bisa membalas ucapan Neji."

Jadi maksudmu wajahku terlihat lucu Sakura? Aku marah asal kau tau.

"Berhentilah tertawa aku tidak suka." Kataku ketus. Dan Sakura tidak peduli. Dia masih tertawa.

Seperti biasa kami pulang bersama. Dan sepertinya Sakura suka topik pembicaraan kami pas istirahat makan siang. Lagi-lagi aku mendengarnya suara kikikannya.

"Kau ada waktu malam ini?" Aku sengaja mengganti topik pembicaraan

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Sepertinya kita jarang keluar rumah. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi malam ini." Ajakku.

"Baiklah." Jawabnya antusias.

Sekitar pukul 8 malam aku ke rumah Sakura untuk menjemputnya. Aku juga membawa motor ninjaku yang berwarna hitam. Rencananya aku mau membawanya di sebuah festival malam yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari sini. Sebenarnya aku benci keramaian tapi jika itu membuat Sakura senang itu tak masalah.

Ku tekan bel pintu ruamahnya

TEEETTTTT...

Cukup sekali tekan pintunya sudah terbuka. Menampilkan seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih mengenakan apron. Dia adalah Mebuki_ibu Sakura.

"Selamat malam Bi. Hmm... Sakura ada?" Tanyaku sopan sambil menunduk salam.

"Masuklah Sasuke. Sakura ada di dalam sedang bersiap-siap. Tunggulah di dalam." Ucapnya dengan senyum ramah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hn."

Aku duduk di ruang tamu. Tak kusangka ada ayahnya di sana. Aku tidak suka dengannya. Bukannya aku benci. Hanya saja setiap kali kami bertemu, tatapan menusuk selalu ia tujukan kepadaku. Dan itu menjadi alasanku jarang main kerumah Sakura. Ayahnya terlihat sangat tidak menyukaiku.

"Sasuke, kau sudah makan malam? Kalau belum nanti bibi siapkan." Tawar ibu Sakura. Baik sekali calon mertuaku ini beda sekali dengan suaminya.

"Sudah bi. Tidak usah repot-repot." Tolakku dengan halus. Dan bibi akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Aku dan Ayah Sakura. Sakura cepatlah kemari.

"Kalian mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Ayah Sakura penuh selidik. Seolah-olah aku akan menculik putrinya.

"Kami hanya pergi jalan-jalan di festival." Jawabku sedikit gugup. Tapi tentu saja aku bisa mengatasinya.

"Ingat jam sepuluh malam kau harus sudah membawa putriku pulang. Awas kalau terjadi apa-apa." Ancamnya.

"Iya." Aku meneguk ludahku dengan susah payah.

Entah apa yang membuat ayah Sakura sepertinya tak suka padakku. Bahkan aku ingat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan ayah Sakura. Dan dia langsung mengomentari gaya Rambutku yang katanya aneh. Dan aku diam saja.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu Sasuke."

Akhirnya kau muncul juga

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita pergi."

Sebelum kami pergi Kizashi_Ayah Sakura mengingatkan ku kembali jam pulang dan menasehatiku jangan ngebut-ngebut juga jangan cari kesempatan. Apasih masksudnya.

Akkhirnya kami sampai juga di tempat tujuan. Aku memarkirkan motorku terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu kami lekas pergi ke lokasi-lokasi yang menarik menurut Sakura tentunya.

Berbagai jajanan kami beli dan berbagai kios kami kunjungi tapi itu tak membuat Sakura lelah padahal kami berjalan kaki cukup lama.

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat. Bagaima kalau kita ke kedai itu dulu?" Tawarku.

"Baiklah."

Setelah memsasuki kedai yang menyajikan berbagai macam kue dan minuman ringan. Kami berdua memilih duduk dekat pintu masuk. Setelah itu pelayan membawa menu dan mencatat pesanan kami. Aku memesan mochi dan segelas ocha sedang Sakura memesan dango dan jus jeruk.

Tak bebrapa lama si pelayan tadi membawa makanannya. Dan meberi hormat lalu pergi. Meninggalkan aku dan Sakura untuk menyantapnya.

"Habis ini kita pulang." Kataku setelah melirik arlojiku yang sudah menunjukan pukul setengah sepeluh.

"Hmm." Angguknya sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba saja smartphone Sakura berbunyi disaat kami sedang menyantap makanan. Sepertinya itu lebih menarik bagi sakura ketimbang menghabiskan Dangonya.

Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum melihat smartphonenya.

"Siapa?" Tanyaku.

"Sasori."Jawabnya tanpa melihat kearahku. Seketika itu nafsu makanku jadi hilang. Aku memasang wajah kesal tapi Sakura masih sibuk dengan smartphonenya.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Nanti aku jelaskan." Katanya sambil sibuk dengan _**Gadet**_nya.

Sekarang aku benar-benar kesal. Kenapa di saat seperti ini sakura malah bersikap begini. Seharusnya dia lebih mempedulikanku ketimbang si setan merah itu.

GREEBBB

Ku rebut smartphonenya. Dan menampilkan game sialan itu. Di pojok kirinya terdapat _**chatting**_ lingkungan. Jadi Sakura lebih suka mengobrol dengan Sasori dari pada aku. Baikalah kalau begitu Sakura.

Ku lemparkan dengan kasar smartphonenya di atas meja. Dan bergegas pergi.

"Aku pergi dulu." Kataku ketus.

"Sasuke..."

Sebelum pergi aku membayar makanan kami terlebih dulu. Dan bergegas keluar bahkan aku tak hiraukan suara kasir yang mengatakan 'kembaliannya'. Ku percepat langkahku dan dengan susah payah Sakura mengejarku.

"Tunggu Sasuke."

Aku tidak mempedulikannya.

Jarak kedai dengan tempat parkir tidak begitu jauh. Aku segera menaiki motorku dan memakai helm.

"Sasuke... maaf..."

"Kau pulanglah naik taksi. Aku ingin pergi sendiri."

Dan aku pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Kulirik kaca sepionku yang masih memperlihatkan Sakura. Tubuhnya bergetar sepertinya ia menangis. Ku gas saja motorku agar melaju kencang. Saat ini aku sedang kesal.

Setelah jauh aku menghentikan motorku di pinggir jalan. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa bersalah sekali meninggalkannya sendiri. Bagaimana kalau dia bertemu orang jahat, atau hal buruk lain. Perasaan cemas seketika merasuki batinku. Tak berpikir lama aku putar balik. Semoga saja Sakura masih ada di sana.

Tapi nyatanya Sakura sudah tidak ada. Bahkan di kedai tadi pun juga. Bagaimana ini. Aku meneleponnya berulang-ulang kembali tapi tak ada jawaban. Segera aku cari kontak rumahnya. Sial aku lupa menyimpannya. Dan seingatku aku menyimpannya di buku telepon rumah.

AARRRGHHH

Setelah sampai di rumah. Aku bergegas meneleponnya.

"Halo Sakura?"

"Sasuke, ada apa?"

Ternyata bibi Mebuki yang menangkatnya.

"Hmm... tidak. Apa Sakura sudah sampai di rumah?"

"Iya. Bukankah kau yang mengantarkannya?" Tanya bibi bingung. Malah menanggapku mengantar Sakura pulang.

"Tidak."

"Apa kau ingin bicara pada Sakura? biar bibi panggilkan."

"Tidak usah bi, besok saja aku bicara dengarnya."

"Baiklah. Kalau ada masalah jelaskan baik baik." Nasehat bibi. Sepertinya dia curiga bahwa kami sedang bertengkar. Tapi syukurlah bibi tak ikut campur atau menanyakan penyebabnya.

Keesokan paginya aku bergegas kesekolah pagi-pagi. Bahkan aku sampai di omeli ibuku karena melewatkan sarapan pagi. Ada hal yang lebih penting selain sarapan menurutku.

Sampai sekolah dengan nafas tersendat-sendat. Padahal sekolah masuk jam 9 kurang limabelas menit. Tapi aku malah sampai jam 8. Itu memang tujuanku. Karena ini adalahjadwal piket Sakura berarti dia juga datang lebih awal. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Lebih tepatnya aku ingin meminta maaf.

Kini aku berjalan cepat. Suasana masih terbilang sepi hanya ada beberapa siswa yang hadir. Dan sampailah aku dikelas 2A_Kelasku dan Sakura. Dan aku menggeser pintunya yang kuharap Sakura ada didalamnya.

SREEETTTT...

Tapi dia tidak ada disini. Kemana dia?

Yang kulihat hanya Matsuri yang sedang merapihkan meja guru.

"Hey Matsuri, kau lihat Sakura?" Tanyaku padanya. Karena kupikir seharusnya Sakura sudah ada disini.

"Tadi dia mengirim pesan. Katanya dia akan datang terlambat." Jawabnya yang juga ikut piket hari ini.

Tapi apa yang membuat Sakura terlambat. Atau jangan-jangan dia ingin menghindariku. Aku memang tidak mengirim pesan permintaan maaf karena aku ingin mengatakannya secara langsung.

Jam menunjukan pukul setengah sembilan dan murid-murid sudah ramai berdatangan. Tapi aku belum melihat gadis berambut permen kapas itu. Atau mungkin dia tidak masuk. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Sakura yang kukenal sangat rajin. Walaupun dia lupa mengerjakan PR dia akan tetap masuk sekolah. Jadi tidak mungkin dia tak masuk gara-gara hal ini.

Akhirnya bel berbunyi dan aku melihat Sakura masuk ke kelas. Tapi dia tak melihatku. Matanya terlihat sembab. Dia lebih memilih langsung duduk. Dan Orochimaru Sensei sudah datang sehingga aku tak semapt bicara sepatah katapun dengannya. Mungkin aku harus menunggu sampai jam istirahat tiba.

Di sela- sela aku menulis pelajaran aku sedikit mencuri pandang kearahnya. Dia tidak menengok kearahku sama sekali. Kau benci padaku kah.

PUUKKK

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah buku menghantamku. Siapa yang berani memukul kepalaku hah. Dan nyaliku langsung menciut setelah melihatnya.

"Orochimaru_Sensei?"

"Sudah merasa pintarkah? Sampai tidak mendengar penjelasanku. Kau maju ke depan dan jelaskan apa yang aku jelaskan tadi."

Issshhh... sial

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Tapi Sakura terlihat buru-buru pergi. Bahkan sebelum aku menghampirinya. Aku kesal bukan main. Kalau begini masalah kita takkan selesai.

"Teme. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

Ada perlu apa si Dobe ini

Seperti biasa kami pergi ke atap sekolah. Tapi tak terlihat teman-teman yang lainnya. Hanya ada aku dan si Dobe ini.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Si Dobe malah berjalan mendekati pagar kawat yang sebagai tanda pembatas maupun pengaman diatap ini. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya padaku dia membuka mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalam terhadap Sakura itu sudah keterlaluan." Jelasnya. Dan sekarang dia menatapku tegas.

"Sakura yang mengadu padamu, heh?" Ucapku Curiga.

Apapun masalah yang aku dan Sakura hadapi, orang lain tidak berhak ikut campur termasuk dirimu Naruto walau kau adalah sahabatku.

Dan aku sedikit kecewa pada Sakura. Kenapa dia tidak menyelesaikan masalah ini denganku. Tapi memilih mengadu pada Naruto.

"Semalam dia menceritakanya. Kau tau dia sedih sekali."

jadi masih memperhatikan kekasihku, naruto.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Tadinya aku berniat pergi sebelum naruto mengucapkan kalimat yang membuatku berhenti melangkah.

"Jika kau membuatnya sedih. Aku akan merebutnya darimu."

BUAAAGGHHH

Kulayangkan tinjuku di sudut bibirnya. Dia tidak diam, dan membalas memukulku. Yang mengenai pelipisku. Kami berdua berkelahi.

"Oh jadi kau masih suka terhadap Sakura, hmm?" tanyaku menyeringai marah sambil menangkis pukulannya.

"Tadinya aku ingin melepaskan Sakura. Tapi melihatmu melukai Sakura aku tidak bisa tinggal diam." Katanya penuh emosi.

Dan kamih sudah berada di lantai. Aku berada di atasnya sambil mencengkram kerah seragamnya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Kau ingat itu."

Aku pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih dalam posisi terlentang. Dalam sekejap aku hampir kehilangan kekasih dan sahabatku. Aku menendang tong yang berada di dekat pintu. Ada apa denganku.

Aku kembali kekelas dan melihat Sakura ada disana. Kemudia terlihat raut wajah cemas di wajahnya seketika melihatku. Sedikit noda darah di pelipisku dan goresan di pangkal hidungku. Ku hampiri Sakura.

" Malam ini aku tunggu kau di kedai Ichiraku."

Dan dia sedikit terkejut. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu hanya gara-gara masalah sepele seperti ini. Kita selesikan malam ini juga.

Tak lama bel masuk berbunyi diikuti Naruto yang masuk ke kelas. Sedikit rasa bersalah menyelimutiku melihat wajahnya juga terluka. Ada sedikit noda darah di ujung bibirnya. Aku juga ingin menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Naruto.

Drrrrtttttt

Ponselku bergetar. Segera kuambil. Yang aku taruh di saku celanaku.

Ternyata sebuah pesan dari Naruto.

'**Maafkan aku Teme. Seharusnya aku tak bicara seperti itu.'**

Aku lega membacanya. Naruto selalu meminta maaf pertamakali walau aku yang telah berbuat salah terlebih dahulu. Karena Naruto tau aku tak mungkin meminta maaf.

Walau sudah jam pulang, kami masih berada di sekolah. Aku, Naruto, Sai dan lainnya memilih bermain basket. Hampir 2 jam lamanya kami main. Dan Shikamaru meminta untuk beristirahat sebentar. Energiku berasa terkuras bahkan keringat hampir membasahi seluruh kaos lengan pendek berwarna putihku.

"Tangkap."

Naruto melemparkan botol minumannya untukku dan lainnya. Segera ku teguk sehingga bersisa setengahnya. Nafasku tersenggal karena bermain tadi. Oh ya malam ini aku ada janji dengan Sakura.

"Kau sudah bicara dengan Sakura?" Tanyanya sambil meengambil tempat duduk yang kosong di sampingku.

"Rencananya malam ini aku akan membicarakannya." Ucapku

Wajah Naruto terlihat serius menatapku. "Bukan bermaksud untuk membela Sakura_chan hanya ingin memberi tahumu saja." Jelasnya lagi disela-sela meminum air.

"Kau tau Sakura_chan sangat setia padamu. Cobalah mengerti Sakura jika kau ada di posisinya. Kau ingat saat kau sibuk dengan kegiatan OSISmu atau latihan basketmu, Sakura selalu ada waktu untukmu. Bukan bermaksud untuk menyalahkanmu hanya saja mungkin ini semua gara-gara kau tidak ada waktu untuk Sakura sehingga Sakura memlih kegiatan yang asyik selain dirimu." Jawabnya panjang lebar dan aku mencoba mencernanya. Aku paham apa yang di maksud Naruto. Yah memang aku jarang ada waktu untuk Sakura. "Tapi aku harap masalah kalian cepat selesai." Lanjutnya lagi. Dan aku mengangguk paham.

"Terimakasih Naruto"

Kini aku sudah berada di kedai Ichiraku. Memang belum jam 8 malam waktu yang aku tentukan untuk bertemu . tapi aku perlu mempersiapkan sesuatu salah satunya mengatakan maaf yang sejak tadi sulit sekali untuk aku ucapkan. Padahal sudah ku buang egoku tapi tetap saja sulit mengatakan maaf. Aku menjambak rambutku kasar. Kenapa susah sekali sih.

Tak lama kemudian terdengang bunyi lonceng yang berada di dekat pintu. Menampilkas seroang gadis yang aku tunggu. Dan segera kemari setelah melihatku sudah duduk.

Kini ia menarik kursi yang berada di depanku untuk duduk. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Ucapnya.

"Tak apa. Aku juga baru saja sampai."

"Sasuke... aku..."

"Sebaiknya kita pesan makanan dulu." Ucapku memotong perkataanya dan dia menangguk menyetujuinya.

Setelah dua mangkok ramen dan dua gelas jus di sajikan kami sibuk menyantap makanan dalam suasan hening.

"Sasuke...Maafkan aku."

"Sakura..."

"Aku yang salah. Seharusnya aku menikmati waktu bersamamu. Tapi aku malah sibuk bermain game. hiks...hiks..."

Aku tidak tahan melihatnya menangis seperti itu. Aku segera pindah tempat dan memilih duduk di sampingnya. Ku peluk ia dengan erat.

"Jangan menangis itu bukan salahmu." Ucapku halus sambil mengelus punggungnya yang bergetar karena tangisannya.

"Sasuke... aku tidak mau putus denganmu." Katanya dalam dekapanku. "Bodoh, tentu saja itu tidak akan." Jawabku sambil mencium ujung rambutnya yang wangi.

Setelah acara penuh drama tadi kami melanjutkan pembicaraan kami. Sudah tak ada lagi tangisan melainkan senyum manis yang terpancar di wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya bukan hanya game itu yang membuatku kesal. Tapi karena Sasori." Kataku menjelaskan penyebabnya aku marah padanya.

"Sasori itu cuma teman di game. kami hanya saling tolong menolong." Jelasnya.

"Tapi aku tidak suka kau mengobrol dengannya."

"Tenang saja aku sudah menghapus game itu. Jadi aku akan selalu bersam Sasuke_kun."

Dan sekarang aku bertambah bersalah. Sakura sampai rela meninggalkan game favoritnya hanya demi aku.

"Seharusnya tak perlu seperti itu. Asal kau bisa membagi waktu. Itu tak masalah buatku." Jelasku penuh penyesalan.

"Benarkah? Jadi aku boleh main game Hay day lagi?" Tanyanya antusias. " Tentu saja." Balasku menangguk setuju.

"Terimakasih Sasuke."

"Tapi tidak apa jika harus mengulang kembali dari level awal?"

"Tenang saja. Game itu sudah aku sambungkan dengan FB dan Gmail. Jadi jikapun aku sudah mengahapusnya tapi kalau aku unduh ulang tinggal memasuki FB atau Gmail saja game ku akan kemali ke level semula."

"Syukurlah jika seperti itu." Jawabku sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Dan akhirnya masalah kami selesai. Gara-gara kecemburuanku jadi seperti ini. Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Karena aku percaya pada Sakura dan aku tahu dia tak akanmenghianatiku. Tapi apa aku harus bermain game Hay day juga? Sepertinya itu bukan ide yang buruk.

**THE END**

**OWARI**

"Halo Sakura?"

"Sasuke? Ada apa? Ini kan sudah malam."

"Maaf mengganggumu. Tapi bantu aku. Aku kena pesanan kapal roti, jus wortel dan krim. Apa kau punya?"

"Kau masih main? Aku cek dulu sebentar."

Apa yang di katakan Sakura, Naruto dan lainnya memamang benar Hay day game yang sangat menarik. Kenapa aku baru sadar. Jadi levelku tertinggal jauh dengan mereka. Tapi aku akan segera menyusul mereka.

"Sasuke sudah aku taruh di box ujung."

"Terimakasih Sakura. Maaf sudah membangunkanmu."

"Hmm... tapi kau harus cepat tidur ini sudah larut malam.'

"Ya aku tau. Tapi sebelum itu mau kah kau memberitahuku agar cepat naik level." Kataku penuh harap.

"Yang jelas kau harus sesering mungkin menanam gandum. Karena gandum cepat tumbuhnya dan jual semurah mungkin agar cepat laku. Dengar, setiap satu gandum bernilai satu poin bintang. Jadi jika kau punya 50 petak gandum itu sama dengan 50 poin bintang setiap 2 menitnya." Jelasnya dengan suara parau

"Baikalah tapi nanti beritahu aku trik-trik yang lainnya."

"Yah. Aku tidur dulu Sasuke_kun. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam."

Tapi aku belum ingin tidur. Aku masih asyik bermain game. dan apa yang di katakan Saskura tadi benar. Aku memang harus rajin menanam gandum agar cepat naik level dan mendapatkan beberapa tools.

Dan sekarang aku sedang di landa demam HAY DAAAAAYYYY

**THANKS FOR READING**

**A/N:**

Sebenarnya ide ini muncul dengan sendirinya karena memang aku lagi suka sekali main game ini. Adakah teman-teman yang juga main game Hay day? Kalau ia ADD FB aku yah #hehehheh

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
